There Will Be Dungeons Wiki
There Will Be Dungeons (TWBD) is a weekly online twitch-streamed D&D game hosted by the (in)famous Scott Johnson of Frogpants fame. TWBD takes place in a custom post-apocalyptic campaign world created by the luminary DM Beau, and also stars Jon, Kyle , and Kristen, along with the occasional guest-appearances. D&D Beyond Character Sheets Background This adventure takes place in very familiar, yet alien to you. A world called...Earth. And the earth is now covered in Wasteland. There are no oceans, there is no winter. It is nothing but endless dust. The Wasteland is calm and desolate. The resources here are scarce and earned with great difficulty. Its stillness is punctuated by savage gusts of violence, forged with the heated purpose of greed. Bastions of hope and civilization remain, though their embers diminish and are close to extinguished. One such place in the Wasteland is Dusthill. Many have struggled and starved while passing within arms’ reach of Dusthill. It lay nestled in a naturally formed alcove along a range of red rocky mountains. On the side that would normally be open, giant red rocks form a natural rampart, and a winding pass to the inside effectively make it all but invisible to all but the most observant. It's nature was improved over the centuries by its citizens, and it possesses a defensible gate, and defensible positions along the range of red rock that serves as its shield, raised to the hostile lands. Dusthill's exact history and foundation have been long forgotten, but it has been ruled by a long bloodline of Hillmasters, whose method of rulership may have varied over the centuries, but is founded upon the spirit of mutual survivorship and cooperation. Although populated by generations of farmers and workers from within, it readily accepts the lost into its ranks, after a thorough vetting by its Scoutmasters, and maintains trading relationships with trustworthy and independent hunters, whose nature makes the wastes more habitable to them than most. ]The village of Dusthill is populated by people of all races and religions; farmers, builders, defenders, and some specialized in the mechanical arts. It has little time for the higher pursuits of knowledge. The village proper is lined with mud huts, with a few long-standing wooden and metal barns which serve as meal-halls or supply storage. The dark farms are found in the back of Dusthill, in the caves of the red rocky mountains, where they farm such things as pigs, cows, and chew worms, They also farm wheat, potatoes, beans, kept alive by an ancient irrigation system. Finally, there is a garage, where those skilled in the mechanical arts repair machinery and attempt to build new machines from the husks of broken equipment and ancient metals. Dusthill's most important feature is a well of water at the village center. It operates by way of a valve, where when opened, the seemingly limitless supply of water is brought from deep underground to the surface. The Hillmasters of Dusthill have explained that there is an ancient pump, built by a long-dead colony of Dwarves that operates below, inaccessible to the residents of Dusthill today, as it is buried under miles of caved-in red rock. Many lament the day this seemingly limitless supply of water will end; however, the well has stood for many centuries. The pictograms on the village rock serve as documentary proof of this, which is sufficient enough to purchase belief from its citizens. Over the course of these recent years, you have come to this village with nothing but pain, anger, sand, and incurable thirst. Over time, its comforts and relative security have repaired your body and given your existence some purpose beyond simple survival. While your time in Dusthill has come as a respite from the ravages of the wasteland, filling your bellies, it has offered nothing of spiritual sustenance to quell the hungering disquiet in your being. It is here we begin the story of your ultimate destiny...it is here where the road begins. Welcome to...There Will Be Dungeons. (by Beau Schwartz, with edits by Dershum) The Heroes * Nash Maggard * Stanley Billings * Oriphi "Hope" Akmenos * Vorel Rasvim Kurik Companions * Bok Bok * Tedna * Buttons * P0D The Sometimes Heroes * Eddy * Chance Drinking Game Bloodball